Lack of Trying
by InchOfGold
Summary: “You told me you loved me!”“I never said that, you assumed, you asked and I complied, I never offered. Don’t you get it Weasley? How can I love you when…when I don’t know what love is. Yes, I know passion but it’s not love. It never will be love! ” DG
1. December

Don't Own Nothing but then I would be owning everything…Muhahahahahah…just kidding…

But do own anything you don't recognizes…

December, 2008

She was gone.

Finally, after 3 years of hell and heaven, she was gone. It finally wore her down. The nagging, the insults, the doubt, and finally, the absence of those three little words. She left, leaving him a shell, a shell that held the unreachable soul of one of the War's greatest hero. No one could break that shell, no one, expect for her.

She had loved and lost, lusted for and been lusted after, she had said those words and had not heard them back. Ginevra Weasley had on December 24, 2008, said goodbye to all the pain, all the burden, all the laughs, all the arrogance, and finally all the heart-breaking truth. She finally said goodbye to Draco Malfoy. It wasn't a goodbye filled with tears or cries of desperation, it instead was filled with the question why spoken without an answer and then a cold look that masked…masked what? She still couldn't figure out, regret, hopelessness, gladness, or maybe a combination of all three?

It took her 2 years to get an answer.

He still remembers.

He remember her red, curly hair, her mahogany brown eyes, her pert little nose, her dark, long eyelashes invoking strokes of shadows her equally dark eyes. Her lips, God, he remembered her lips. Full, with the color of the pinkest rose, just as soft, just as delicate. Her dark eyes, flashing when she was angry, her flaming hair in impossible curly, red waves, like fire.

Damn it! She was fire, never to be caught, no matter how hard he tried, never to cool, but by God, she was his fire. She wasn't conventionally pretty. No, no, she wasn't like your Lavender Brown, with her blond beauty, or Hermione Granger with her cleverness and her neat, brunette beauty. She wasn't even like Pansy with her by the rules features.

Ginny Weasley, freckled, red, curly haired, brown eyes that was anything but dull. He remembered once looking at Potter looking at Ginny and seeing the stupid git's expression soften with a hopelessly gone look in his eyes. He read somewhere (probably in one of his mum's rules of love books, that story will come later, much, much later) that girls may love easier but when a wizard falls for a witch, they fall hard. And Draco Malfoy, no matter who he is or how much money he may have or even how handsome and charming he is, fall just as hard.

That was in his sixth year.

Read and Review…please…


	2. January: Part 1

Don't Own Nothing but then I would be owning everything…Muhahahahahah…just kidding…

But do own anything you don't recognizes…

January, 2010

Ginny Weasley was an independent woman. She could do anything she wanted to do. She was only twenty, and so what if she's seen so much death and blood to last her a lifetime. She was a capable healer, the youngest one to ever to make it into St. Mungo's. She was pretty, still her flaming self even if her spirit had been a bit tamed by the war. She has a flat that she shares with Hermione, in London, right near Diagon Alley, because Hermione couldn't stand to live away from her precious books. She visits her family sometimes, Christmas…somehow it wasn't the same anymore.

In the mere 2 years that he was forced into her family's life, he became tradition. Christmas, after a mere 2 years just wasn't the same without him, sure Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Percy (stupid git, finally saw light…stupid git), Charlie, Penelope, Angelina, Katie, Fleur, and all the children were there (Charlie is still the ladies man, and Harry is still, well Harry, all the women fall over him but he's still got a soft spot for Ginny, romantic or not, we'll find out…Muhahah, I'm so evil…"cough" excuse me…) but Draco Malfoy managed to win over the entire Weasley family in 2 years. He's and Ginny's mockery has become a tradition just as important as the 'open one present on Christmas's Eve', but now…it just felt so empty. Everyone noticed last month and the year before that at the Burrow.

Of course Ron and Hermione were still beating around the bush. Still denying the sparks that so obviously surrounded them when they interacted, which was every single day since Ron couldn't stand to be away from his little sister and his girl-I mean-best friend, so he dragged Harry to live right next door to Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione now works at the Department of Mystery's research section doing what she loves. Ron and Harry's become Aurors for the war and even through You-Know-Who was defeated there was new evil to come, but Ginny secretly suspected that they just sit around doing nothing but talk about nothing all day long. She had no proof but she had a lot of clues like receipts from places like _Amy's Pizza_ or _Humber's Hamburger_ or even sometimes _Barney's Bar _found in Harry and Ron's pants, not that she was snooping around in their pants…

Ginny was a healer at St. Mungo's and she loved her job. Back in the Hogwarts days, she was a helper in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was overprotective of the student to almost a maddening extent but Ginny knew she cared for the students as if they were her own. And now, with good pay, Ginny was able to afford a fashionable life still with money to spare.

Her love life was scarce now; with plenty of offers but almost none she took seriously. Since _he_ left, she went on a weekly dinner with Harry and every Sunday with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They had a system of who cooked when but she was always the one that ended up cooking. Somehow, Harry's dried pasta, Ron's burnt chicken, and Hermione's soggy bread can never compare to her mouth-watering beef stew.

Finally, they seemed to have accepted her into their lives. The Golden Trio became a Quartet and she doesn't know how or when but she's finally wedged herself into a spot in their everlasting friendship. It was obvious to anyone on the outside that Ron and Hermione should get hitched and they definitely will, if someone just admit their feelings. Hmph! And Harry and Ginny should do the same but she just can't forget about…him, his looks, his kisses, his sarcastic comments, and even his insults.

He went to visit her at St. Mungo's once, after he came back from a battle, she thought bitterly. No, he didn't visit her; he visited her for her skills. And it wasn't because he missed her; no, it was because he was wounded. She still couldn't forget that feeling of dread settle around her stomach as she saw the wounds on his back.

After she healed him, they just stood there staring, not moving. He then reached for her but she flinched, and she swore she saw a flash of pain in his eyes and then, the walls came up. The goddamn Malfoy walls. At that point he looked tired and unMalfoy like and most of all he looked angry. And then he roughly seized her arm and took her into his arms, into a desperate embrace. It was rough, frantic, and it made her feel utterly safe. He looked down at her; those grey, stormy eyes bore into her and then, he did the worst thing he could every do, he kissed her. There nothing gentle about that kiss, no, it was demanding and harsh and filled with passion.

_Harry never kissed me liked that, _she remembers thinking but that thought broke the tension. She suddenly remember who she was, where she was, who he is, what he did, and after 6 month of waiting for owls that never came, promises that were never fulfilled, she snapped.

"_You told me you loved me!"_ God, how she remembers those words! Gods, she had been stupid, young, and naive.

"_I never said that, you assumed, you asked and I complied, I never offered. Don't you get it Weasley? How can I love you when…when I don't know if I love you. I don't know what love is. Yes, I know passion but it's not love. It never will be love! "_ But as he said that, she swore she saw something in his eyes, a wall, a façade waiting to be knocked down? She always prided herself to be that one person that came the closest to be able to read him. But after that he left and then she remembered Ron telling her that he was captured along with Harry by Death Eaters. She cried for him, she fucking cried for that bastard…because she…loved him.

She sometimes laughed at the irony of it. A Malfoy and a Weasley, no families with different values, different beliefs, different lifestyles. But…she loved him… Why doesn't that stupid git understand? She didn't care if he was a Death Eater; he was a double agent for the light side. Yet he was always so ashamed of that mark on his arm. She wasn't through, she was proud of it, she didn't like that green snake tattoo by any means but she was proud of what it represent. Him, being what he hated to be, he hated to be a hero. She knew that.

She knew the only reason he came to the Burrow after he graduated was because he had nowhere else to go and also because Dumbledore told him to come here. Something had happened between Harry and Draco during their last year at Hogwarts that formed a warily friendship between those two. Hermione had accepted him as well, even joked around and Ron.

Oh lord what can she say about Ron? No, for some reason, during one of the battles, Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy formed the strongest of strong friendship. Funny how war pushes lovers apart and forces enemies together. And the Weasleys accepted Draco, Molly dotted on him and Arthur, well; Arthur immediately realized that this boy, this man was nothing like his father.

And The Order accepted him with grudging but open arms and he became a key player in the war, and hell! Even she became a key player, the one to heal, to care, and to secretly help Snape produce potions that would heal, would enhance, would _win. _They all received an Order of Merlin, 1st class for the defeat of the Dark Lord. But Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, and her were the hope, the light, the young, the talented, the brave, the clever, the wizards and witches that led and will lead the younger generation.

Stories of the war always included about how Harry and Draco leading the front line with cruses, hexes, charms, faces grim with determination, and about how Ronald Weasley became one of the most brilliant strategist to ever live, and about how Hermione Granger fought the magical battle with her smarts and books bind powers so Harry could win, and about how Draco Malfoy became a double agent and used his cunning and wit to talk his way to Voldemort's right hand man, and about how Harry finally defeated Voldemort and fulfill the prophecy.

Finally, came her, Ginevra Weasley, the wizarding worlds top healer and how during the war she rushed to the front line saving everyone at least twice. Little Ginny Weasley finally paid her due to society, finally erased that evil clinging to her from her first year. She was finally clean. Everything that she wanted finally happened, money, fame, happiness, and Harry was interested, but why isn't she satisfied?

Maybe it's because she doesn't love Harry, maybe it's because of Malfoy, maybe it's because he refuses her letters, refuses to see her, refuses to admit that she loves _him, o_r maybe it's because of this party coming up for the war heroes and Hermione told her that he'd be there…

Medellia Grey: Thanks for your comment  
snochik21: I will, and I did!  
thedominator: Thanks!

Read and Review…please…


	3. January: Part 2

Don't Own Nothing but then I would be owning everything…Muhahahahahah…just kidding…  
But do own anything you don't recognizes…

Okay, I don't really like this chapter but oh, well…I do need a beta, email me at 2010

Draco Malfoy was in a calming state. Life was finally coming around. He disobeyed his father, worked for the Order, helped kill Voldemort, ate at the Weasley's, killed his father, saved his mother, shagged Ginny Weasley, befriended the Golden Trio (or the Quartet now, according to Hermione), started his own company, cooked for himself, and was not a royal jackass. Yep, life was good. If only he could find the appropriate robes for this party…

Should he wear the blue ones that bring his eyes that say, "I may have helped you people but I'm still rich, handsome, and charming."? Or the gray ones that also bring out his eyes that say, "I may have helped you people but I'm still mysterious, aloof, and way out of your league?" How about the black ones that accents his paleness that says, " I may have helped you people but I'm still sexy, devilishly handsome, and will take me back Ginny?"

Okay, the black ones may not say that but what the hell? He'll wear them.

Now, he (Draco Malfoy), have had a totally turn around. After his 7th year, he realized that the person that he respected most, Professor Snape, works for the Order. This man, Snape, was smart, cunning, powerful, yet he works for Dumbledore. Why? In order to think this over, he went to the Weasley's one dark night…

_Tap… tap… tap_

"_Who's here?" Ginny asked, peering out her window. She saw a flash of sliver before a body tumbled into her small, rather girlish room. That question was answered for her when the body stood up and the smart remake died on her lips as she saw Draco Malfoy's white face, paler than usual and the grey eyes dull and hollow. In that instant her heart went out to the boy struggling to become a man. _

"_Hullo." Draco muttered dully before sinking onto to her white, filled with yellow daisies, bed and buried his face into his hands. _

"_What are you doing here, Draco?" She asked, not knowing to stay there or to comfort him, but knowing any words she said wouldn't do any good. Besides, she was trying to wrap her head around the idea that Draco Malfoy was in her bedroom. His expensive cloak, shoes, and broomstick looked out of place in contrast to her pink room. "I thought you were staying at Hogwarts for Dumbledore. After…I thought you weren't coming to the Burrow…"_

_He knew she was referring to the fight they had before summer break but he was too tired to argue now. _

"_Snape works for Dumbledore, did you know that?" He asked in that same dull, lifeless voice. _

"_Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why you're here?" She asked in a cold, impatient one, remembering that fight (they had been fight about his moral code again). But she regretted as soon as she saw his face. It was a look of totally desperation, loneness, and the look of trying to figure out his place in that world._

"_You knew and you didn't tell me?" he's tone suddenly had a dangerously soft edge to it. " You knew that this man was the only one I respected and you didn't tell me he worked for that mudblood loving fool, Dumbledore. You knew I had to think this through…because of you! You asked me to and I did! You have to help me…Weasley! I did this for you and do you have any idea how much this is ripping me apart!" He hissed that last phrase and then paused for breath and looked at her, breathing heavily. She stood there; mouth-hanging open, and her mahogany eyes took on a disbelieving expression, but no Merlin, he was not done. _

"_Do you know how hard it is to throw away 17 years of Fa-Lucius's teachings for 2 years of your view about these…mud-muggles? I idolized that man; only to be disowned by him because of the daughter of a family that is suppose to be my worst enemy? I love him, and I lo-" He stopped suddenly, realized what he was about to say. Didn't he love her? No, he can't. He's going to help the light side but that does not mean he loved her. He took a deep breath and looked at Ginny, in her white nightdress with the over wore frills and lace, her red hair framed her face messily, her face white, her eyes wide. She looked helpless even through it was him that was helpless. He breathed hard for a minute, trying to calm down. He knew, that no matter what he says, what he was going to do. A long talk with Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall resulted in that, well, that and a cold, long ride a broomstick from Hogwarts to the Burrow. It was time to give her his decision. _

"_But in spite of all that," he paused, knowing if he said it out loud, he would be finalizing his decision. He could go back…no. He will not go back to fight for an inhuman being, so..."I have decided to help the Order and Dumbledore knows I'm here, Snape knows what I just did even through I didn't tell him, and for some reason, McGonagall has taking a liking to me. Oh, by the way, I'm tired, hungry, wet, and isyoubrothersgointokillme?" He said in a way as if he was trying to get it over with._

_It took a second to for what he said to settle in but then, Ginny slowly started to grin and than that grew into a full-blown smile and she hugged him so fiercely that he started to choke. _

"_Great, now that I have escaped my father and old Vodie's wrath, I going to be choked to death by a Weasley in a night gown. At least it's not one of your brothers…" He muttered even through he secretly enjoyed Ginny holding on to him for dear life. 'I bet Potter was never hugged like this…' he thought. But that though was not heard by Ginny because; well, because he didn't say it out loud. _

"_Oh, shut up, you great prat!" she yelled, even through she was smiling. It didn't matter that he still didn't say he loved her or even thank her, his dry, ironic, sense of humor was back and that was all she needed. " So, now we have to go tell my parents about you. Ooooh, just for that comment I'm not going to stop Ron from killing you on his first attempt!"_

"_Like he could!" He said mockingly, but the thought of Ginny's brothers and Potter and every other guy that liked her at Hogwarts (which was a lot) chasing after him did not lighten his mood. But hey, he'll live!_

Later he remembers that he had spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and they agreed to let him stay. He remembers Mrs. Weasley's pitying gaze and Mr. Weasley's eyes summing him up. Then he had hated it. But now he found he didn't mind so much. Gods, he's going soft. He cannot. He only fought for side because it was the winning side and he hated old Vodie's guts. He was still Draco Malfoy, rich, handsome, arrogant, cunning, double agent, untrustworthy, and…he had to admit this: a changed man. No, he may not go around hugging bunnies or kissing babies, but he was not the scrawny kid that studied dark magic for his father, and hexed Harry Potter because he was jealous. He remembers the conversation he had with Hermione about this party 2 days ago…

_Ginny_.

_What about her?_

_You know!_

_No, I don't. Care to tell me?_

_You prat! This is sad; you still won't admit you want her and you're such a prick I wonder how she can love you. _

_I said, WHAT ABOUT GINNY?_

_Oh, yeah…okay what are you going to do about her?_

_I dunno…_

_Smart…_

_Shut up, Granger!_

_Oooh, it's not mudblood anymore?_

_You know you lost that title when you saved me…_

_I know. Damn my amazing dueling skills!_

_Ha ha ha…_

_Ahem…you love her?_

_I don't know...don't think so._

_Why?_

_I can't love. You know that. _

_You care for her, don't you? _

_So?_

_So ask her go take you back!_

_NO! I may have fought Voldemort but I have more pride to ask forgiveness to a WEASLEY!_

_Looking at a woman who's in love with a WEASLEY…_

_Oh, yeah…no account for taste…_

_You shagged a WEASLEY!_

_But she was HOT! Ron's NOT! Hey, that rhythms!_

_BESIDES…I'm changing the subject…she's more than a Weasley and you KNOW THAT!_

_But I'm still a Malfoy. Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix._

_She loves you…_

_She thinks she loves me just because I changed to her side. She doesn't know the really me, she thinks I'm this saint and I'm this man that is nice and kind and perfect. BUT I'm NOT! I'm not nice or perfect or …kind. I'm NOT POTTER! _

_You still think she loves Harry! Do you know that Harry's been asking her out every week and she's rejected him? _

_Why that bastard!_

_It's like a ritual now. "Ginny, will go out with me?" "No, Harry." "Okay, popcorn?" "Sure!" You're never going to listen to her say that she loves you. I don't know why I always try to convince you…_

_Because you stupid!_

_Looking at the girl that beat you in every subject at Hogwarts!_

_Yeah, by 3 points!_

_Still beat you!_

_Know-it-all!_

_Jealous! Anyways, what about GINNY? She's going to be at the party and if I know her, probably going to dance with every guy, including Harry…_

…_smarmy git…_

…_JUST TO VEX YOU! See, she hasn't even done it yet and you're already mad! What are you going to DO?_

_Look, I know she loves me okay but she just…ju…_

_Just what?_

_She shouldn't love ME! I don't deserve her. I wouldn't make her happy. And I still don't love her. Yes, I want her but…WHY FATE WHY? WHY WEASLEY? WHY NOT PANSY? SHE'S MISERABLE! I'M MISERABLE! WE DESERVE EACH OTHER! _

_Wow…you okay? Cannot believe you just said you rather love Pansy…_

_Me either. See what she makes me do! _

_You love her. I can see it in your eyes. You just won't admit it. At the party, tell her you love her and then she'll take you back._

_Urghhhhh…are sure I love her?_

_Yes! It's the same way I look at Ron and the same way Ron looks at me, and he, like you, just don't know it yet!_

_Don't compare me to him!_

_I thought you two were friends now!_

_I'm mad at him. He took my Dumbledore Chocolate Frog trading card!_

_But I thought Dumbledore was easier to get?_

_He is but MINE was autographed!_

_Men…_

Ron's arrival and a mocking sword fighting between Ron and Draco using the twin's fake wands interrupted the rest of the conversation. After that Harry arrived and joined in the fight with Draco poking him in the eye and receiving not a small amount of satisfaction for that.

Hey, just because he's on this side now does not mean he has to 'play nice.'

If anyone had told him that he would actually have a pleasant conversation with any of these people 4 years ago, he would have laughed and then hexed them. But the war and Ginny changed him so much…

Draco was disturbed out of his little trip down the memory lane when a tapping at the window drew his attention. He looked over and saw a snow-white owl tapping the window with its beak. It was Hedwig.

"Great, now Potter's owl's paying me visits." He muttered to himself. She flew in and stood in the middle of his desk looking at him as she doesn't like him. _She probably doesn't._ He thought to himself. He was right. While he was untying the letter, she pecked him on his thumb.

"OW!" He yelled. "Stupid Potter's owl..." He scowled. He opened the letter and read it's contents.

_Malfoy,_

_You like my owl?_

He scowled even more. "Figures…" He cursed.

_Anyways, about the party. Hermione wants you to be there early to help her prepare the decorations but never fear, Ginny's not coming early because she needs to work or something like that so you don't have to decline. But if you don't come Hermione is probably going to drag you over here or something. You know her temper…_

"Too right I do!" He couldn't help agreeing with Potter.

…_and you'll have to suffer her endless nagging about if that picture's straight or the food's right. Lucky Ginny… _

_Anyways, bring your clothes cause if I know Hermione, she'll keep you here until the party since we have a ballroom she'll want everyone to dance those old fashion dances. Poor Ron…he doesn't really do a good job of it…_

Here Draco sniggered. _Why that idiot doesn't know how to dance!_

…_I think he's asking Hermione to be his girlfriend today…_

_Finally! _Draco thought. _Weasley's finally got up the courage. Gryffindor courage my arse! _

…_Finally, sure took him long enough. This is the longest letter I've ever wrote you so by the time you finish it, I expect to be seeing you in soon!_

_The Great Scar Head_

Draco grabbed his cloth and apparated with a pop.

"Bugger, she's mad!" Harry said the exact moment Draco popped into the grand ballroom. "Fancy seeing you here. Here to suffer like the rest of us? "

"Not like I have a choice, Potter.…

Ron sniggered at this.

"… Where's Granger?"

"Over there. She just got the decorations for the party. We were going to start working…"

"NOW!" Hermione shouted from all the way across the room. "We have to start NOW! Ginny's the best at charms, well she's the best in healing too and we probably will need some healing because one of you might fall off the balcony where we're hanging the fairy lights…"

At this, Draco, Harry, and Ron looked at each other in horror and Draco flinched at the mention of Ginny.

"…and so without her we'll have to work harder. Ready?'

All three boys, ahem, I mean MEN looked at her and shook their heads. She didn't notice.

"START!"

Three hours later.

Draco Malfoy could not believe that he was being ordered around by a mud-muggle and he was actually doing it! He would not stand for this! He was DRACO BLOODLY MALFOY! No one tells him what to do!

Oh sod it! He knew what would happen if he refused. One of the best duelers in the world would hex him if he stopped. So on to the next bathroom…

One hour later.

"DONE!"

The four of them looked around the ballroom and complimented themselves in their own way.

I knew following the book would bring great success… 

_Thank god we finished. That was tiring. Stupid Malfoy had to save me, now I owe him! Wonder if there is any food ready…_

_Ha! They could have never done it without me. Had to save that git, Weasley from killing himself. Granger's so bossy! Potter has no sense of style! Seriously, putting the light in the champagne glass…Merlin that's corny…_

_Looks pretty good! Well, Hermione certainly was a bit obsessive and Ron, well, that wasn't his best idea to jump over that chair that was on the balcony. Stupid prat, Malfoy! Who cares if the tablecloth is "white sliver" or "faded silver"? They both look the same to me…_

Guess who said what?

"Aha!" Ron exclaimed holding up a dark blue bow tie. "I founded it!"

"What Weasley? Finally got enough money to buy you a decent tie?" Draco remarked.

"Shut it, Malfoy, you don't have to be such a wanker you know! You know the only reason I brought it was because you told me too! You're the only guy I know that has a fashion sense…"

"Too right, I do!"

"Idiot!"

"If I'm an idiot how come I saved you four times in the war, uh?"

"I saved you four times too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Harry bellowed from the other side of the room. "I know you too are friends now…"

Both of them looked outraged.

"…but please keep your friendly bickering to YOURSELVES! And hurry up and get ready, Hermione wants us to greet the guests!"

Draco and Ron both mumbled and started putting on dress robes.

"So…Mal-ferret, how's your looooove life? Hehehe…" Ron mentioned causally.

"Nothing, you know I'm still not over…WAIT! Why am I telling you this, Weasley? It's not like you could help me" Draco drawled. "I have had more _experiences _then you in this are…" He let the sentence trail off.

"HEY, hey, hey, hey, hey, heeeeeey! I do not deserve that, okay? I am asking Hermione out today…"

"How long have you known her?" Draco muttered under his breath.

"…and she'll say yes!" Ron said certainly.

"Suuuure. Are certain she'll say yes?" Harry joined in, asked mockingly.

"Yeah, are you sure?" Draco added.

"Maybe, I dunno…wait! STOP PLAYING WITH MY HEAD!" Ron yelled. " I know she will say yes! She told me!"

"She did?" Draco and Harry asked innocently.

"Well, no but she might as well as did, well, not really, kinda of…argh! She's never going to like me, I'm not good enough for her!" Ron bemoaned, sitting on the bed and putting his head in his large hands.

"Well, we didn't mean it like that…"Harry said startled, looking at Draco, they didn't know that their teasing would cause such an effect on Ron. Draco had an expression similarly to Harry's but with a touch of amusement.

"Yeah, Weasley, any girl who waits for you 7 years is gonna wait for you another, oh, about 20 minutes, since the party is starting in 20. Don't overheat your little brain by worrying, Merlin knows it's already over crammed!" Draco offered kindly, just like a friend should.

Kind, my arse.

"Thanks, Malfoy." Ron muttered darkly.

So, the three sexiest men in the wizarding world (by _the Witch Weekly_) came out of the wizard's changing room and descended the grand stairway, looking like they deserved the titles.

Ron looked uncomfortable in a navy, clean-cut robe as women swoon over his red hair and uncertain smile. Harry looked used to the attention as women swoon over his green eyes and tousled, black hair. Draco looked bored and Malfoy-like at the same time while women swoon over his silky, blond hair and his sexy, but bored smile. What else is new?

"Harry! Ron! Malfoy!" They heard a voice call. They turned around and saw Bill waving at them, looking cool in a black robe. Their eyes immediately went over to the goddess-like silvery, very womanly looking figure hanging on his arm.

"Wow, Bill's got it going on!" Ron whispered.

"Would you stop, they been married for two years!" Draco hissed back.

"Yeah, but who knew Bill could keep Fleur?" Harry asked.

"Point taken." Was the only thing Draco managed to say before they reached the stunning couple.

Harry was about to ask Bill about the bank when he suddenly saw Ginny descend the stairway, alone, I might add. She took his breath away. She was beautiful. Harry looked around, and with a slight stab of annoyance, noted that many of the men were entrance, like he, at that figure of loveliness. He poked Draco in the back, knowing that he and Ginny would never work out but Malfoy still had a chance. Besides, better Malfoy than the other randy bastards in this place.

"Wha…" Draco started, but stopped once he saw Ginny. "Oh, Merlin…" He whispered. He stared, not caring if Malfoys don't stare. She was breathtaking. A ruby gown with an off one shoulder neckline with one sleeve and the other arm bare, revealing creamy, freckled skin. The bodice narrowed to her waist then tapered out to a full skirt. Her red hair pulled up expect for a few strands of curls framing her face. Her brown eyes were sad and older and wiser then they should be. Hell, everyone that was involved in the war's eyes were like that, but hers (and a few others, I might mention) were older, wiser, and sadder then them all.

Her spirit was not vanquished by the war, rather. It was dulled, tamed, still there, but a shadow of her flaming self. He remembered her telling him that she needed something to fight for. In the war, she fought for him, Harry, Ron, Hermione, her family, the muggles, the families that was destroyed by Voldemort and most of all, herself. But not without consequence, she saw death, torture, she herself killed, tortured, healed but… She didn't leave unaffected. At least, that's what Hermione told him.

Gods, he wishes he could take it all back, just to see her smile again. What it takes to change a man like himself. A war, death, destruction of everything he holds near, and the most precious of them all, a young girl's innocents, love, trust.

He wished he could love her. Did he love her? Hermione said he did, and she is usually right about these things (damn her). Is it possible for him to love? He knew he loved his father and mother, no matter what they had done. They were still his parents. But Ginny, she invokes in him a passion he never felt for anyone. Jealousy when she hugged that stupid Pothead.

_When did I become so serious? _He wondered. _Oh, yeah. When I killed hundreds of people with one sweep of my fucking wand. _But this is not the time nor place to worry about his war experience. He still wondered that the war just ended 3 weeks ago. Thank Merlin for cheering spells. His was wearing off slightly but he thought that just half an hour ago that Weasley, Potter and he were joking around about Ron's love life. When did he become so…so nice? Must have been in those conversations they had while they were on the battle field.

_Hey, Potter!_

_What Malfoy!_

_Look out!_

_Oh, thanks! Expelliarmus!_

_No need to thank me…Avada Kedavra! _

At that point in the war, they both had no trouble using the killing curse.

_Hey, Malfoy! Protego!_

_What! Diffindo!_

_We should really stop yelling to each other in these life-threatening situations!_

_But it's sooo FUN! Stupefy! Impedimenta! Expelliarmus! _

_Hey, if we ever get out of this, I'll buy you a Firewhiskey! Reducto!_

_That's what you said last time too! But nooooo, I had to pay because you passed out. AGAIN! Hey, look the battle's over!_

_You can't blame me for trying, you were on your 20 bottle and we were singing! _

_Wanker…_

Draco had to laugh at the memories. War was such a good time to make friends that lasted you till you die. Surprising how he had called Potter and Weasley friends, but that's what they were. Friends.

Slytherin behavior. What rubbish! He, Draco Malfoy, had a sense of honor, no matter how shrewd it was, it was there. No matter what others say, he could care. But love?

He looked up after his rather length thought to find that Ginny was coming this way. He quickly composed himself.

"Hello, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Bill, Fleur…Draco." She greeted them all, and immediately, Bill and Fleur went to the dance floor and Hermione gave Ron a look and he followed meekly and Harry quickly asked Cho Chang to dance (they're just friends now) leaving Ginny and Draco alone.

"Wow, they could be less obvious." Draco commented, not knowing what to say and a bit stunned by the speed at which everyone left them.

"Hmm…so…how have you been, Draco?" Ginny asked politely.

"Do you still love me?" Draco asked suddenly.

Yep, that was Draco, quick and to the point.

"I'm not going to answer that question." Ginny stated evenly, after catching her self.

"Why?" That word was greeted by silence while Draco prepared himself for the answer.

Ginny on the other hand was angry.

_How dare he? How could he ask me that? Of course I love him. I told him and still he doesn't believe me! Can he just stand there and ask me that? _She fumed.

"How dare you ask me that question? After you left ME and told me that you didn't love me? Do you know that I cried for you, you worthless piece of scum? I've told a hundred times that I LOVE YOU! Can you not get it through to your incredibly THICK HEAD!" She practically shouted the last bit, eyes glow, cheeks red.

"Nice to know how you feel." Draco commented as dozens of eyes traveled to them.

"URGH! I don't know why I start with you. You never take anything seriously and you always make me feel inferior. Well, you know what? I'm NOT!" Ginny continued with her rant, but was interrupted by Dean Thomas asking her to dance. A wicked gleam in her eyes started. She knew that while Draco may not love her, he was a very jealous person. She complied and was immediately whisked off. Draco followed her with his eyes and watched as she flirted shamelessly with almost every unattached guy at the party. Shite…

Draco drank his 20th or was it 40th glass of wine as he watched Ginny through narrowed eyes. He was drunk, mad and there was a group of girls watching him and sigh musically as he ran his hand through his hair. _Gods, he was perfect. _

As he watched Ginny finish a dance, he got up, stalked over to her and pulled a stunned Ginny towards one of the balconies. He shut the curtains pulled her against him roughly and kissed her.

Very smooth, Malfoy…

Oh, and it wasn't a soft kiss either. She was about to demand what he was doing before he crashed his lips against her full ones and his tongue licked her bottom lips, savoring her. She felt a chill run up her spine. She was about to say something when Draco pulled apart said, "I…I'm trying Ginny. Please…" He whispered, looking into her beautiful brown eyes, he could see her dark eyelashes creating shadows on her creamy skin. Ginny knew what he was talking about. Instead of saying anything, she kissed him. She opened her mouth and kissed him for all she was worth. She knew the taste of him, knew the feel of him, she loved how her fingers seem to get lost in his silky blond strands. She moan as he started to kiss back. His hand went around her waist and crushed her petite body against him.

Kissing Ginny was nothing like kissing any other girl. He explored her mouth as her tongue explored his. She tasted sweet, like vanilla ice cream and strawberries. His hands stroked her lower back and he could feel her hands tangled in his hair then she stopped.

Ginny loved this, how he was holding her like she was his everything, breathing in his scent of his spicy aftershave that she brought him. Then she tasted something in his breath, wine, fine wine. Then it hit her, _he was drunk…_

She broke away looking him in the eye and said, "You're drunk."

"So?" Draco said reaching for her again. She moved away.

"I know you can't handle your liquor so you're unstable. I don't know that you're trying, you're drunk. You're not even trying are you? You're not even trying to love me?" She asked quietly.

"No, Ginny, so what if I'm drunk, I meant what I said!" Draco was trying to redeem himself as what she was trying to say settled in. _She doesn't believe me. _

"I'm not going to let you break my heart again." Ginny replied as a tear threatened to break out. With that, she turned around, stopped at the door, and said, "And I really do love you, you bastard." She walked away, leaving Draco feeling, and isn't this ironic, like a bastard.

Snochik21: Thanks for commenting again!

Alexandra J. Malfoy: Lol, I'll update soon!

Xnewfiexmuttx: Thanks for your suggestion! I changed it…thanks again! I'm going to go read your story!

Sarah: Thanks! I will…


End file.
